


В игру вступает Голый Рыцарь

by bitter_zephyr



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Denial, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Public Nudity, Romance, Slash, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitter_zephyr/pseuds/bitter_zephyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Леон старался избегать патрулей вместе с Гвейном, но это удавалось ему отнюдь не всегда...</p>
            </blockquote>





	В игру вступает Голый Рыцарь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Naked Knight Rides Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/555185) by [Diana_Prallon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Prallon/pseuds/Diana_Prallon). 



> **Название:** В игру вступает Голый Рыцарь  
>  **Переводчик:** bitter zephyr  
>  **Бета:** istria, Богиня лени, Simply Joker  
>  **Оригинал:** Diana_Prallon, [The Naked Knight Rides Again](http://archiveofourown.org/works/555185/chapters/989891), разрешение на перевод получено  
>  **Размер:** мини  
>  **Пейринг:** Гвейн/Леон  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** PWP  
>  **Рейтинг:** NC-17  
>  **Предупреждения:** см. Пейринг  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Леон старался избегать патрулей вместе с Гвейном, но это удавалось ему отнюдь не всегда...  
>  **Привечание:** переведено на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat 2013

Гвейн чувствовал себя в своём теле очень… _комфортно_. Он был из тех парней, которые не против поразгуливать в чем мать родила, и его совершенно не волновало, если на него кто-то смотрел, когда он решал искупаться в реке во время охоты или патруля. Это сводило Леона с ума.  
Леону обычно удавалось держать себя в руках, когда речь шла о мужчинах, которых он считал своими друзьями. Было бы ужасно, если бы он неуместно повёл себя в их присутствии. Все они равны, все мужчины, и было бы неправильно воспринимать их в качестве возможных… Это просто было бы неправильно.   
Но теперь всё усложнял Гвейн. Он не делал ничего такого, если с ними был Артур, но когда короля рядом не было – Гвейн, не смущаясь, спал голышом. На все поддразнивания рыцарей Гвейн отвечал, что ночью слишком жарко, а он предпочитает прохладу. Проснувшись же, он во всей своей утренней красе немедленно отправлялся к ближайшей реке, чтобы умыться. И то, что, как правило, вместе с Гвейном просыпались и… _определенные части_ его тела, вовсе не делало ситуацию проще. Леон изо всех сил старался не смотреть, но в итоге всё равно всё видел, и поутру это отнюдь не помогало ему успокоить собственное тело.  
Когда рыцари находились за пределами Камелота, он был вынужден рано утром скрываться ото всех, чтобы в отчаянии поласкать себя самого, и потом чувствовал себя виноватым, так как большинство мужчин считали это неприемлемым. Это было плохо, действительно плохо, потому что спустя несколько месяцев Гвейн стал основным источником его фантазий, которым, вне всякого сомнения, было суждено остаться за гранью возможного. Он старался избегать совместных с Гвейном патрулей, но это удавалось ему далеко не всегда. 

Вот так и получилось, что сейчас он прятался в кустах, кусая собственную руку, и наблюдал за Гвейном, ласкающим себя во время утреннего умывания после трехдневной поездки за пределы Камелота. На самом деле, никогда раньше Леон не смотрел, как тот моется, но этим утром буквально наткнулся на него, когда пошел за водой. Леон думал, что Гвейн ещё не проснулся – по крайней мере, под покрывалом, которым тот укрывался предыдущей ночью, что-то лежало. Он всего лишь человек, поэтому видеть, как объект его мечтаний, обхватив себя рукой, двигает ей вверх и вниз, сначала медленно, а потом всё быстрее и быстрее – это было слишком.  
Леон даже не собирался останавливаться, пока просто не замер резко на месте, не удержав сорвавшийся с губ стон. Он даже не сразу заметил, что начал повторять движения другого рыцаря, прикусив свою руку, чтобы не проронить ни звука, пока его с головой накрывало наслаждением.  
К сожалению, когда он кончил и всё ещё дрожал от облегчения, то наступил на сухую ветку, с оглушительным хрустом сломавшуюся под его ногами. Пока Гвейн оглядывался по сторонам, Леон прятался за деревом, молясь всем известным ему богам, чтобы его не застали в такой нелепой ситуации.

Весь оставшийся день после этого был сущим кошмаром. Леон не мог даже посмотреть на Гвейна, не покраснев при этом или не начав заикаться. Он тщетно старался не следить за ним взглядом, когда тот делал какие-нибудь простейшие вещи, например, натягивал поводья своего коня или двигал теперь уже, слава богам, одетыми бедрами, заставляя коня двигаться быстрее. Сконцентрироваться было, откровенно говоря, очень трудно, и Леон был рад тому, что им не нужно искать что-то конкретное, потому что в таком случае поездка была бы обречена на провал. Он чувствовал себя ещё более виноватым оттого, что не мог должным образом выполнять свои обязанности.  
Отчасти поэтому он сразу же, как только они сделали привал, решил уединиться, чтобы искупаться. Ему просто нужно было остаться одному, чтобы снять напряжение, накопившееся за весь день. Леон остановился на берегу реки и, быстро сняв свою кольчугу и белье, погрузился в воду прежде, чем начать трогать себя. Он успел сделать всего пару движений, когда услышал приближающиеся шаги, и замер.  
Естественно, это был Гвейн.  
На лице рыцаря играла улыбка, и вел он себя с обычным для него спокойствием. Почти всю свою одежду Гвейн оставил в лагере, и сейчас был в одних только штанах.  
– Всё в порядке? – спросил Леон, пытаясь говорить ровным голосом и благодаря небеса за то, что с такого расстояния Гвейн не мог видеть его лица.  
– Тяжелый был день. Не только тебе нужно расслабиться.  
Гвейн снял штаны, и Леон про себя выругался. Стало ясно, что этой ночью его снова ждет сплошное неудовлетворение. Он бы просто ушел, но это выглядело бы странно, потому что он сам буквально только что сюда сбежал, так что он зашел дальше в воду и нырнул, пытаясь успокоиться. Он оставался под водой так долго, как только мог, в надежде, что к тому времени, как он вынырнет на приличном расстоянии от того места, где стоял до этого, Гвейн уже будет в воде.   
Но реальность оказалась куда более жестокой: вынырнув на поверхность, он обнаружил рыцаря совсем рядом, и тот без стеснения ласкал себя.  
– Что ты делаешь? – в шоке пролепетал Леон.  
Гвейн широко улыбнулся и спросил:  
– А на что это похоже?  
– Но… – Леон целую секунду смотрел на его руку, а затем потряс головой. – Просто… _прекрати_.  
– Почему? – снова задал вопрос Гвейн, продолжая улыбаться. – Это же естественно. У всех нас есть потребности, даже у тебя, Леон.   
Прежде чем ответить, Леон закрыл глаза и облизал пересохшие губы:  
– Это неприлично.  
– Не будь ханжой, – поддразнил Гвейн, и Леон почувствовал, как в нем закипает возмущение.   
– Я не ханжа, – сухо возразил он, и продолжил, понимая, как мало от этого толку: – Тебе обязательно нужно выставить себя напоказ?  
– Я мог бы показать тебе много разных вещей… – хрипло проговорил Гвейн, и он его голоса кожа Леона покрылась мурашками. Рыцарь тем временем направился в его сторону. – Возможно, это помогло бы тебе расслабиться.  
– Это не смешно, – нервно произнес Леон, наблюдая за ним.  
– Но это может быть приятно, – возразил Гвейн, находясь уже в шаге от Леона, ясно осознавшего, что они оба обнажены и возбуждены. Рука Гвейна продолжала двигаться вверх и вниз, и, хотя Леон смотрел ему прямо в лицо, не замечать этих движений было невозможно.   
– Перестань, – снова попросил он, стараясь унять дрожь в голосе.  
– Я видел тебя утром, – произнес Гвейн почти шепотом. – Ты наблюдал за мной.  
Это было и обвинение, и просто утверждение одновременно, и Леон с трудом нашел в себе силы внести ясность:  
– Я случайно наткнулся на тебя и сразу ушел.  
Гвейн усмехнулся, подходя ещё ближе. Теперь, когда рыцарь двигал рукой, расходившиеся от него кругами волны настигали Леона, и он чувствовал ритм его движений.  
– Значит, это была чья-то чужая сперма в тех кустах, – улыбнулся Гвейн.  
И Леон понял, что ему больше не выкрутиться. Он почувствовал, как у него вспыхнуло лицо, и так и не смог найти достойного ответа, как ни пытался. Но Гвейн и не стал ждать, пока он что-либо ответит – схватил Леона за бедра, прижимая их тела друг к другу, и неистово поцеловал. Леон на такое даже и надеяться не смел, поэтому просто не представлял, как реагировать, когда язык Гвейна оказался у него во рту, требуя внимания. Гвейн мазнул своей бородой по его лицу и впился зубами в нижнюю губу, так и не получив никакого ответа.  
Его рука уже обхватила оба их члена, и Леон не смог подавить стон, почувствовав это прикосновение. Он был уже не в силах сдерживаться, поэтому притянул Гвейна ближе, с жаром целуя в ответ и вкладывая в этот поцелуй все долгие месяцы, наполненные не находившим выхода желанием. Как только Гвейн почувствовал, что ему отвечают, он сразу осмелел и, на время оставив член Леона без внимания, стал исследовать руками всё его тело: ноги, живот, грудь, спину, яйца, зад – но при этом продолжая тереться об него и чувствуя, как тот подается навстречу каждому движению, удерживая Гвейна за шею.  
Леон понимал, что вода замедляет их действия, и был рад этому, потому что иначе – после стольких провокаций – он элементарно не продержался бы долго. Сейчас же он тоже позволял себе касаться чужого тела, а в какой-то момент даже схватил Гвейна за задницу, прижимая ещё ближе к себе, после чего накрыл рукой его член.  
И это было великолепно: наконец-то чувствовать то, на что он до этого мог лишь смотреть, а стоны Гвейна только поощряли его двигать рукой – вверх и вниз, слегка выгибая запястье при каждом новом движении. Гвейн разорвал поцелуй, тут же спускаясь к его шее, кусая и облизывая кожу. Он отвел руку Леона в сторону, снова обхватывая ладонью оба их члена, и опять вернулся к его губам, целуя с таким энтузиазмом, который он обычно выказывал разве что в отношении яблок.  
Леон был уже близок к оргазму, поэтому сил ему хватило только на то, чтобы вцепиться в Гвейна, не отпуская ни на йоту. Всё это было слишком, он уже не мог здраво мыслить – да и не хотел, потому что это наверняка закончилось бы сожалениями о происходящем. Поэтому он только отчаянно задвигал бедрами, трахая руку Гвейна. Тот одной рукой дрочил им обоим, а второй впился в его правую ягодицу и медленно, так, что Леон даже и не понял, когда это случилось, стал проталкивать в него палец. Тело пронзила резкая боль.  
С ним никогда раньше не происходило ничего подобного, поэтому он был вовсе не готов к ожидавшим его ощущениям. Леон замер, потерявшись где-то между болью и удовольствием, но это не остановило Гвейна, который снова припал к его шее. Леон сдавленно застонал, пытаясь вести себя как можно тише, чтобы их никто не застал за таким занятием, ведь объяснить потом, как они до этого дошли, он бы просто не смог.  
Гвейна же, напротив, вовсе не волновало то, что другие три рыцаря, несущие дозор вместе с ними, могут увидеть их в столь тесных объятиях. Он вынул палец, но тут же добавил второй, буквально изучая Леона изнутри, и тот задохнулся воздухом, когда Гвейн нашел-таки, что искал. После этого он снова отнял руку и ввел уже три пальца. Леон не выдержал, содрогнувшись всем телом и излившись ему на руку. Гвейн тут же заглушил его стон поцелуем.  
Леон с трудом держался на ногах, чувствуя усталость во всем теле. И уже скоро – слишком скоро – его вновь охватило чувство вины, хотя Гвейн, кажется, вовсе не обратил на это внимания, продолжая вылизывать кожу на его шее.  
– Извини, – прошептал Леон. Гвейн вдруг остановился и посмотрел на него.  
– Не надо, – ответил он. – Я позабочусь о том, чтобы тебе понравилось.  
Леон хотел было спросить, о чем это он, но тут Гвейн развернул его спиной к себе, начал тереться подбородком о его шею – и Леон растерял все мысли, которые у него ещё оставались. От каждого прикосновения он вздрагивал, а Гвейн, удерживая его за бедра, покачивался взад-вперед, проходясь возбужденным членом по его заднице.  
Гвейн не стал долго ждать и чуть наклонил Леона вперед, раздвигая его ягодицы и пристраивая свой член между ними. Леон удивленно втянул воздух, но Гвейн удерживал его, успокаивая каким-то невнятными словами… А потом стал входить.  
Было больно, и когда одна из рук Гвейна оказалась у Леона на губах, он закусил её. Гвейн застонал прямо ему в ухо, и тело вдруг само стало откликаться на происходящее, словно он перенесся обратно в прошлое, когда что угодно могло так легко возбудить. Гвейн продолжал медленно двигаться внутри него, и Леон с трудом переводил дыхание.  
– Просто расслабься, – посоветовал Гвейн, и рыцарь попытался последовать его совету, хоть и считал это невозможным. До этого он всего несколько раз позволял своим желаниям взять над ним верх, но тогда Леон входил в тело другого мужчины. Теперь же он начинал осознавать, каково это было для них. Это было унизительно, болезненно… и всё же такое чувство заполненности казалось чем-то, чего ему не хватало всю его жизнь.  
Реакция его тела не укрылась и от Гвейна, и тот усмехнулся ему в ухо:   
– Ты так этого хочешь…  
Он снова протянул руку, накрывая ей член Леона, даря одновременно и боль, и наслаждение, потому что член был всё ещё слишком чувствителен, и выносить это уже просто не было сил. Каждое прикосновение оказывалось более ощутимым, чем обычно, и, должно быть, Гвейн тоже это чувствовал, потому что начал двигаться быстрее и отпустил леонов член, вместо этого схватив обеими руками за бедра.  
Довольно скоро Леон начал привыкать к ощущению кого-то внутри себя и смог немного расслабиться. А спустя ещё несколько движений по телу начало разливаться удовольствие, гораздо более сильное, чем он когда-либо получал в одиночку. Он хотел этого, хотел большего и, сам того не заметив, задвигался Гвейну навстречу. Гвейн задушено вскрикнул и замер. Леон ощутил пульсацию его члена внутри себя, когда тот кончил.

Когда они немного пришли в чувство, Леон задался вопросом: а какого черта они только что натворили? Это было плохой идеей, рыцари не должны заниматься подобным во время патруля…  
Но Гвейн видел его, вдруг вспомнил Леон. И Гвейн пришел сегодня, зная о его чувствах и желаниях. Это значит, что он тоже этого хотел?  
– Не надо выглядеть таким потрясенным, я знаю, что тебе понравилось! – сказал Гвейн, устало улыбаясь.  
– Почему ты?.. – Леон не знал, с чего и начать.  
– А почему, как ты думаешь? Ты думал, я злюсь на тебя? – спросил Гвейн, качая головой. – Знаешь… я вообще-то не сплю голым во время патрулей, если в них не принимаешь участия ты.  
– Что?  
– Мне показалось, это будет хорошим способом привлечь твоё внимание, – пожал он плечами.  
– И что? Если ты решаешь, что хочешь с кем-то переспать, то начинаешь расхаживать перед ними без одежды, пока они не сойдут с ума?  
– Обычно действует, – ответил Гвейн с хитрой улыбкой.  
– Ты… _идиот_ , – зло произнес Леон. – Ты всегда так делаешь?  
Гвейн снова улыбнулся, слегка толкнув его кулаком.  
– Нет. Только когда очень хочу забраться кому-то в штаны, а этот человек слишком благороден, чтобы на него подействовали мои обычные методы.  
Леон уже хотел было треснуть ему, как следует, но тут до него дошел смысл только что сказанных слов.  
– То есть, ты уже пробовал какие-то другие методы?  
– Да. Но, пожалуй, отныне я буду прибегать только к помощи Голого Рыцаря, – ухмыльнулся Гвейн, – я ведь не хочу лишать нас всех радостей, которые он может нам предложить.  
Леон удивленно рассмеялся.  
– Это значит, ты хочешь повторить?  
– Ты шутишь? – спросил Гвейн. Теперь его лицо озаряла очень коварная улыбка. – Это только начало. А теперь, я думаю, тебе стоит вернуться в лагерь. А я всё ещё хочу искупаться.  
Леон покачал головой, направляясь в сторону берега. После всего, что только что произошло, Гвейн уже ничем не мог его удивить.  
Когда он уже закончил одеваться, позади раздался голос:  
– О, Леон. В следующий раз… роль Голого Рыцаря исполняешь ты.  
Возможно, он все-таки ошибся. Этот рыцарь обожал повергать его в шок и, по-видимому, планировал продолжать в том же духе.

Впрочем, Леон больше не собирался жаловаться.  
Он собирался получать от этого удовольствие.


End file.
